Today consumer products that allow video capture are quite common. Examples are cell-phones, music players, and regular cameras. Most of these devices, as well as camcorders in the consumer price range, have CMOS image sensors. CMOS sensors have several advantages over the conventional CCD sensors: they are cheaper to manufacture, and typically offer on-chip processing, for e.g. automated white balance and auto-focus measurements. However, most CMOS sensors, by design make use of what is known as a rolling shutter (RS). In a RS camera, detector rows are read and reset sequentially. Therefore, each row of the CMOS sensor is exposed during a slightly different time window. The more conventional CCD sensors on the other hand use a global shutter (GS), where all pixels are reset simultaneously, and collect light during the same time interval.